Elsa's Struggle
by twistedbulldog
Summary: This is the fanfic about the struggle Elsa had gone through.
1. Chapter 1: Elsa's Struggle

Elsa and Anna were just getting home from their jobs, but they noticed that something was different around their home. It was strangely quiet in their home for a Friday night, despite the fact that their parents were still out and weren't getting home until much later that night. They went through their usual routine of going around the house and making sure everything was in place. Everything seemed to be fine. Anna decided she was hungry, but she didn't want to cook anything, so she went out to get some food.

Much later that night, their parents came home and Anna hadn't returned. They asked Elsa where her sister was and she told them she went out to get something to eat. Still, getting later into the night and Anna hadn't returned. Her parents became worried and they went out to find her. They searched almost all night and had found nothing, so they stopped searching for the night and got some rest, hoping she would be back by the morning.

Once they awoke the next morning and Anna still wasn't back, they became seriously worried. They called all of their friends and asked if they had seen her. None of them had even known she was out. Shortly after 10 am, they got a call saying that Anna had been in a car accident the night before and she was in the hospital with serious injuries and they were not sure if she was going to survive.

In the few days that Anna had been in the hospital, her family had been thinking of ways to cope with her condition. They didn't know if she was going to make it our of this accident alive or not, nor did they know what they would do if she didn't. Elsa, being the older sister, felt like she needed to be at Anna's side at the hospital for a long time. She spent several hours at a time with her, not knowing if she was ever going to see her sister like she used to be.

Anna had a feeling that she had never had before. She knew that she didn't have much time left to live, but she wasn't ready to die. She didn't want her family to live without her. She didn't care if she had a disability as long as she came out of there alive. On the other hand, Elsa wanted her sister to come out the way she was before the accident. But she knew that, if she did make it out of there, Anna would never be the same.

A few days later, a call was received telling Elsa and her parents that Anna had died from the amount of physical damage that had been done to her body in the accident. Elsa had no clue how she was going to live without her sister. She hadn't gone a single day in her life without her to help her get through the frequent hard times she went through and now it had all been taken away from her in a few days. Anna was always there with her when something went bad in her life.

Elsa now had to live without her sister. She didn't know what to do. She came home from her job every day and it was too different without her sister there with her. One day, she was feeling much worse about losing her sister than usual. She went into her room and tried to find different ways to vent her anger, but she couldn't find anything that was helping. It came to the point where she couldn't hold back her rage anymore and she lost control of herself. She destroyed her room. She tore down her bookshelf and was ready to throw her nightstand across the room when she noticed a picture of her and Anna sitting there. She picked up the picture and thought to herself "_What the hell am I doing?_"

She spent the rest of the night lying on her bed crying. Her mother came into her room in the morning and asked her what had happened. Still holding onto the picture of her and Anna and not having slept all night, Elsa just wanted to sleep, but knew nothing good would happen if she ignored her mother. So she told her that she had come home and couldn't find any way to let her anger go. Her mom understood that she needed some rest and let her go for a while. She came out of her room later and was ready to talk to her mother about what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2: Reassurance

Only a few days had passed since Anna's death, but Elsa was still trying to cope with her loss. It was difficult for Elsa to even think about getting through this. She was constantly depressed and she felt like something she had for 18 years of her life was now missing, which it was. She longed for the joy that Anna used to bring her when she had a bad day at work. She longed to have somebody who she could love as a sister. There was definitely something missing from her life and she knew exactly what it was, but had no clue how to fill the hole.

She tried making new friends, but they never came close to filling what she was missing. She finally decided to give up on trying to fill the hole. Later that night at dinner, the family began to talk about Anna and what all they missed about her and what they could do to cope with her death. They couldn't think of much to do about, except to just remember her as best they could and they knew that time would be the only thing that could heal this.

Elsa suddenly felt the urge to go and visit Anna at the cemetery. She left at approximately 5 pm and got there at about 5:30 pm. But something wasn't right. The cemetery looked as though it had been abandoned for several year. As Elsa was walking to her sister's grave, there was a slight chill in the air. Only getting about halfway to her sister's grave, Elsa fell down on her knees and listened. She could have sworn she...no...she _knew_ she heard something, it was a familiar sound. It sounded like..._Anna!_ Elsa called her sister's name: "_Anna?!" _The voice replied "_Yes, Elsa. I am here. I am with you wherever you go."_

Elsa was terrified, but reassured that her sister was in a better place. She rushed home to tell her parents about what had happened at the cemetery, but they didn't believe it. She took them to the cemetery, but had no interaction with Anna at all. On their way back home, Elsa swore that she heard Anna talking to her. It was getting late and Elsa had to get up early for work tomorrow so she went straight to bed when she got home.

After leaving work the next day, Elsa headed back to the cemetery to try and have an experience like she did the night before, but had no luck. She figured that she was coming at the wrong times. She went back home and grabbed her picture of Anna that she had sitting on her nightstand. She knew that she was going to have another sleepless night, just like she had for several days after Anna's death. Trying as hard as she could to sleep that night, she felt like there was something that she needed to do. She didn't know what it was until the next day.

When the next morning came around, she took her parents to the cemetery again hoping to have them see what they didn't the night when she last took them. Still, they heard nobody calling their names, there was no chill in the air, and there was nobody even in the cemetery. Elsa's parents were beginning to think that this whole event was too much for her to handle and decided she needed counseling.

"_Elsa, we have set up an appointment with a counselor to help you get through this."_ her parents told her. She replied with "_I don't need to go to counseling! I need to see my sister again!"_ But her parents were not in the mood to argue about it. After one counseling session, Elsa decided it wasn't helping her. She knew the only thing to do was to visit her sister in the cemetery frequently.

Later that night, Elsa went to the cemetery by herself. There was once again a chill in the air and she, again, fell to her knees roughly halfway to her sister's grave. Elsa could hear a voice that, again, called her name. She replied with a much more confident tone than last time knowing it was her sister talking to her. "_I want you to tell our parents that I am now in a better place and that they can stop worrying about me."_ Anna said. Before Elsa could even reply, she burst into tears from the ensuring words that she heard in her sister's voice.

After Elsa had regained her composure, she went home to her parents and told them everything that Anna had told her that night. Her parents were finally convinced that Elsa was not going crazy and they were glad to hear that Anna was in a much better place without suffering. Now that her parents knew that, they felt much better about what had happened, but something was still missing from their lives and they couldn't seem to find a way to fix it.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

"_Elsa, Anna, get up! Its time for breakfast and you're gonna be late for work!"_ their mother yelled from the kitchen. Barely able to open her eyes, Elsa rolled out of bed and got dressed. By the time Elsa had gotten downstairs, Anna had already made her coffee and was eating her bacon and eggs. "_Good morning sis_"Anna said. Elsa ignored her and began to make her breakfast. Anna repeated herself and Elsa replied in a groggy tone of voice "_Good morning Anna_." Elsa sat down to eat her breakfast and before she had even taken the first bite, realized they would be late to work if they didn't leave right away.

Elsa awoke soaking wet from her sweat, she turned and looked over at her clock, 1:45 am. "_Oh, it was just a dream_" she said to herself. Unable to go back to sleep because of the tears in her eyes, she crawled out of bed and went downstairs to find something to take her mind off of the dream she just had. "_Nothing!_" Elsa exclaimed "_guess I'll just go see what's on tv._" "_Shit! Nothing good on tv either_" she said. With tears still in her eyes and nothing to do, she went back to her room and laid in her bed, tired but unable to sleep.

Her mom came in the next day and noticed she was already awake. "_How long have you been up for_?" she asked Elsa. Elsa began telling her about the dream she had that night and how it was exactly what happened the day Anna was in the accident. "_I really miss her, mom._" Elsa said. "I _know honey, but she is gone now._" Elsa began crying and her mother moved in to comfort her. "_I feel like we aren't doing enough to get through this_" Elsa said. "_I understand honey, but there isn't a whole lot we can do except wait and let time pass and hope it gets better_."

Elsa wished there was more she could do, but knew there wasn't. Elsa got ready for work and was thinking about how different her life was without Anna. She missed Anna's smile that she always had even when she had a bad day. She missed how Anna was always there for her. That got her thinking about how little time she actually spent work her sister. She thought about how much she longed to be able to have a sister to love again. "_God, why did Anna have to die in that car crash? I need some help here! Show me what the fuck to do!" _Elsa said.

Later that night after Elsa had come back home from work, she was more tired than normal and decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed.

"_Hurry up Anna! You don't want to be late for work do you?"_ Elsa yelled at her sister who was still getting dressed. "_I'm going as fast as I can. Where is my phone?!" _Anna replied. "_I wish she would hurry up"_ Elsa thought to herself. It was 9:25 and they had to be at work in 5 minutes. Knowing they were going to be late, Elsa sat down on their couch and waited. "_I'm ready now"_ Anna said standing in front of her sister. "_Its about time, lets go._" Nearly 10 minutes later, they arrived at work.

Elsa again woke up dripping with sweat. This seemed to be occurring only when she dreamt of the day of Anna's accident. She changed into some dry clothes and checked the time, 1:45. "_Second night in a row."_ Elsa said. Once again, she spent the rest of the night awake, just lying in her bed, trying to take her mind off of the dream she just had. No luck. "_I need to get away_ _for a while_" Elsa said.


	4. Chapter 4: Revival

Elsa thought she would visit her sister one more time before she left. When she arrived, everything seemed to be normal. She walked up to her sister's marker and began talking. "_I'm going to a different state for a while. I need to get my mind off of this whole thing."_ she said. Just as she was getting up to walk away, she heard something that sounded like a scratching noise, but wasn't sure what it was. Then she heard a weak, barely audible moan that sounded like it was saying "_Elsa?"_ She had no clue what was going on. She tried to clear her mind, thinking she was just hearing things, but even after several minutes, she still heard the weak moan calling her name.

She recognized the voice, but couldn't quite think of it, and then she remembered. It was Anna's voice, but it was much too weak for the same thing to be happening like last week. "_Anna?"_ Elsa said. "_Yes Elsa. Its me. I need your help. Come closer"_ Elsa could barely hear Anna, but could make out what she was saying. Elsa slowly inched closer to Anna's grave-site. "_I need you to listen to me."_ Anna said. "_Go back home and get a shovel. Come back here, and dig me out"_. So Elsa did just that.

Once she had come back with the shovel, she began to dig up her sister's grave-site. After almost 2 hours, she was finally done, soaked in sweat, she broke open her sisters casket and, to her surprise, her sister was alive and in perfect shape. Not a scratch on her, she didn't even appear to be hungry. "_Wait. Anna? Y...you were...dead..."_ Elsa said, not believing that her sister was standing right in front of her. "_Thats right. I was, but, I saw how much you were struggling through this, and I knew that this wasn't a good time for me to die"_ Anna told her sister. "_But...how?"_ Elsa said. "_You know what, I don't know if God could hear me or not, but I just thought that this wasn't the right time for me to die, so here I am, two week later."_ Anna began to tell her the story of what life was like without her.

Once Anna had finished her story, they both got back in Elsa's car, and drove back home. Once again, their parents were out, but Elsa knew they weren't going to be gone for long. Elsa heard their parents outside their home and told Anna to go up into her room so that their parents wouldn't be scared when they saw that she had come back from the dead without any good explanation. When their parents entered their home, Elsa quickly helped them with what they were doing and brought them upstairs to her room where Anna was sitting on her bed. "_Hi"_ Anna said to her parents.

Her parents stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. They didn't even know if their daughter, who had been killed in a car accident just 2 weeks earlier, was sitting in front of them. "_Hi"_ Anna repeated herself, hoping for a reply this time. "_Are...are you our daughter?"_ her mother asked. "_Yes."_ Anna told her. At this point, her parents were getting a little more comfortable, but still found it hard to believe that she had just come back from the dead. She had only died two weeks ago, but she was perfectly healthy.

It was getting later into the night and their parents decided that they were ready to go to bed. "_Can you believe that our daughter, who was dead for two weeks, has just come back to life?"_ their mother asked their father. "_No. I can't believe that. There has to be something strange going on here."_ the father replied. Once they had gone to sleep, Elsa and Anna stayed up for a couple more hours, and told each other what their life had been like without each other.


	5. Chapter 5: Re-Bonding

_"Sis! Come on! We're gonna miss it!"_ Anna was yelling at her sister from the kitchen. She had been awake for several hours getting ready. Elsa awoke to her sister yelling at her. _"What do you want Anna?" _Elsa asked. _"We have that concert to go to today, remember?"_ Anna reminded her sister. Elsa remembered that she had bought tickets to go see Skillet at the local Amusement Park just a few days before Anna was in her accident. "_Oh yeah!"_ Elsa jumped up out of her bed and began to get ready.

_"So how did you even remember?" _Elsa asked her sister. "_I don't really know."_ Anna replied as she turned the car radio on. "_Nothing good on"_ she said, putting on the CD player. There was a mix of their favorite songs in. _"Hmmm…Nope. Not this song."_ Anna said, trying to find something she liked. "_Ooh! I love this song!"_ she said as Escape by Rogue started to play. "_I really missed you."_ Elsa said. "_Yeah. I know."_ Her sister said in a calming voice.

Once Elsa & Anna arrived at the park, they ran to the gates, ready to get on some rides before the band started playing. _"Wow. They have a lot of stuff here"_ they said when they entered the park. "_So, where should we go first?"_ Elsa asked as she decided to let Anna pick what they would do all day. "_Hmmm…how about we go to the Racer first?"_ Anna said. "_Today is your day sis, you don't have to ask me if it's fine where we go." _Elsa replied.

After riding for several hours, it was time to go to the concert. "_Come on Anna, you don't want to miss the concert."_ Elsa was rushing to get there before a crowd formed. Once they were in, they began looking for seats. "_How about those there?" _Anna said pointing to a couple of seats in the 3rd row. "_Wow Anna, you pick some really good seats!"_ Elsa said. They ran to get the seats before they were taken by somebody else.

The concert lasted almost 2 hours. "_Man that was an awesome concert!"_ Anna said to her sister. "_Sure was"_ Elsa replied. Heading back home, once again, they couldn't find anything good on the radio, so Anna put their favorites CD back on and just to finish up the night, they found the section dedicated to Skillet and listened to that on the way home.

Exhausted from their day, they went home and slept. The next day, Elsa awoke to her room strangely lit. Anna was on her computer. "_What are you doing?" _Elsa said weakly. "_Oh. I'm just checking when Skillet will be around here again."_ Anna replied. "_Ok. Just make sure you shut the computer down when you finish"_ Elsa replied. Anna said nothing, too consumed by finding tickets to buy for the next concert.


	6. Chapter 6: It Was All Fake

Elsa awoke in the middle of the night, soaked in her sweat. She walked around her house and went into Anna's room. Empty. Elsa began crying.

"_Was it all a dream? No, it couldn't have been, it seemed so real."_ Elsa said quietly.

But it was a dream. Everything she thought she did with Anna recently, was all a dream. She tried to go back to sleep, but was just overwhelmed with shock. She couldn't stop thinking about how real her dream felt. Maybe it meant something? She had no clue, all she knew was how bad she felt that the dream wasn't real.

"_Mom, I had a dream about Anna last night."_ Elsa was preparing to tell her mom what happened in the dream.

"_Oh, what happened?"_ her mother replied

"_Well, first, I was at her grave-site, and she was talking. She told me to dig her grave up, so I did and she came home with me that night. Then, we went to her favorite band's concert. Jesus, I miss her."_ Elsa told her what happened.

Her mother was speechless. She knew Elsa needed some time alone, so she let Elsa have that. Elsa went into her room and thought for a long time.


End file.
